Guardian Chronicles 1: The Beginning of the Enigma
by StSE
Summary: G1: A human soul is thrust into the air frame of Starscream's greatest creation. Experience the humor, agony and surprises - that come with learning HOW to be a Seeker - and dealing with Scream as your 'teacher'.
1. Transformation

**Transformation**

**Part 1 of the Raptor chronicles**

Preface: This story begins after the G1 episode: Only Human; where an unknown, masked terrorist – Old Snake – builds a device which can pull the souls out of Transformers and turn them into humans. This device can also take humans and put their souls INTO the robotic shells of Transformers (as seen in the episode, when Rodimus, Magnus, Springer and Arcee are returned to robotic form).

In this series, Starscream steals this schematic, and rebuilds this apparatus. He decides to use this device to create warriors to follow him in his continual quest of Decepticon Leadership. So he steals Military Jets, converts them into Transformers, then kidnaps several humans in order to use their souls to give life to his new followers.

This story is written from the perspective of the human caught in this plan. A human with a rather disturbing history which involves the Autobots.

_Note: This is part of my rewrite for this series. Though in this chronicle, the only major modification has been in its final chapter. I'm now in the process of correcting my own grammar errors – because quite frankly – my early stories like this one are full of them!_

**The Transformation**

"What happened to me?" she gasped as she fell out of the containment field, landing on the cold, hard concrete floor with a loud metallic clatter. Looking down at her fingers in shock, she struggled to comprehend. What had been warm living flesh a second ago was now cold, living metal. As she struggled to her knees, a high-pitched cackle assailed her ears – or whatever acted in place of what once were ears.

"It looks like only one of you pathetic flesh creatures survived the transfer, a pity" a high-pitched voice complained from somewhere behind her. She turned abruptly in shock, too abruptly – over stimulating sensitive motion circuits, causing the hydraulics to over react, which flipped her entire robotic body over in a blur. Stabilizing gyros took over, causing her to land lightly in an almost feline-smooth crouched position, facing her captor. Almost instinctive, her mind mused in a fleeting thought of pure wonder. But I'm metal – not flesh – I'm METAL?!

She looked up at the red and white Decepticon who had kidnapped her. " Ahh, I see you've realized what you've become – so much better than being a weak fleshling isn't it?" he snickered, "With moves like that, you may be of some value to me.."

She glared up at the Seeker, hatred swelling up to fill her soul. Transformers like him had killed her family long ago, and now he had the nerve to make her into ONE of THEM! By what means, she didn't know. Her first instinct was to lunge at him. Strike out at him in pure rage. But the unfamiliar feel of her new body confused her. Instead, she stayed in perfect stillness for many moments – trying to understand… Trying to comprehend what had happened…

A dead calm settled over her then. The same dead calm she had felt when she had finally accepted her husband's and children's deaths – the calmness that comes with acknowledging Fate's commands, and dedication to follow whatever path lay open. Human hope? No, that had died long ago – a sullen fortitude filling its place. Internally, the sheer irony of the current situation at once both appalled and excited her, for she had once cried to her God –those many years ago – to give her the means to avenge her family. Now, this swaggering Decepticon had unwittedly done it.

**Surprises..**

"Figures.. Only the stupid female would make it – and she can't even talk! Worse than having a useless femme around," he snickered insultingly. "Quit staring at me like that you simpleton!" he shrieked in frustration with her continued silence. Then he kicked out, intending to knock her against the far wall.

Her human training in the martial arts came flooding back into her combat processor. Motion commands made for instantaneous reactions of robotic counterattack. She blocked his kick with a swipe of a forearm, and then leaped up in a spinning roundhouse. Her thruster connected solidly with his cockpit and sent the rather shocked Seeker flying across the room.

But he was a seasoned warrior, and even before he hit the wall he raised his arm and fired his null-ray at her. While she was accustomed to sparring humans in hand-to-hand, she'd never been shot at, and didn't think to duck fast enough. So the null-ray hit her straight on, overloading all of her motion-transmitters, causing them to shut off. She crumbled in a heap of dull gray and green plating – still fully alert; but unable to even twitch a single digit.

She listened as the Seeker cussed and picked himself up from the floor. With swift, heavy steps, he was upon her. Hands wrapped around her throat as he picked her up and slammed her against the wall in fury. He pressed his air frame against hers, his face mere inches from hers, his bright crimson eyes boring into her very soul. "You've got spirit flesh creature, but do not question that you are now a slave to the greatest of all Decepticons – and you always will be!" he threatened in a low, rasping whisper.

At this point, her motor-transmitters were slowly coming back online. She understood now that mere human fighting methods were no match for these mechs. He was right, she was trapped. Then her experience in dealing with violent human men, came to her mind. Perhaps these robots will react to the same psychology as human men? She silently mused. Since she had no other options, she figured that she'd better go with that plan.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" she looked down, hoping she had an expression of sincere submission to his demands. "I-I w-was in shock..and.. just..reacted." Was she imagining it, or did she see a slight smirk and a miniscule relaxing of his stance? "W-What i-is the name of m-my m-master?" God, she hated saying that word! But if it got her in a better position – who cared? God knew she didn't mean it!

The red and white Seeker cackled in that insane high-pitched tone, and relaxed his grip on her. She let herself slip to the floor in a heap of apparent submission, and tried to look up at him with an expression of childish obedience. "I, Starscream – greatest of all Decepticon warriors – am your master, and you will do whatever I tell you – do you understand, slave?"

_Boy, does this guy have an ego or what? But than can be to my advantage, if I play my cards right.._ she snickered to herself. _And, boy do I know how to smooze guys with egos! _Or at least she hoped to God that she did. Granted, she had nothing to lose now. As far as her friends were concerned – she was dead. To him, she lowered her optics, crawled to her knees and kissed his hand. "M-Master, I'm proud to be the servant of one so great!"

Damn, this Con was actually puffing up like a peacock! So she WAS on the right track with him…._Let's test my luck_… So she looked up at him imploringly, "Master, may I ask one thing, from a warrior as great as you??" She suspected she knew what the answer would be. But maybe if he knew her hate ran as deep as his own….

He looked scornfully down his olfactory sensor at her.

"Please my Master?" she begged.

He harrumphed in disgust, "Well, what is it? And MAYBE I'll think about it.."

Staying on her knees in a submissive pose, she began. "Master, The Autobots killed my family a long time ago.."

He cocked his head in amused interest.

" and, well, since you're a Decepticon – you hate 'em too?" she implored. Her optics filled with a pleading look, as if she was actually begging him to hate the Autobots. _Bastard was actually starting to grin!_

At this point, she wrapped her arms around his leg like a small child begging her parent. "Please Master! Teach me to fight like you, so I can have my vengeance!" _This caused the bastard to howl with laughter._

He put his digits under her chin, tipping her head up, he forced her to meet his optics as he leaned over her. "It seems that I have a very eager slave.. hhmmm. This could be very interesting indeed!" Abruptly, he slapped her down to the ground. Then he swirled and strolled toward the old hangar's entrance. "Come slave – you have much to learn from your Master!"

She silently sighed in disgust for the arrogant Seeker, and followed her new 'Master' into her new life.

--

_Please review.._


	2. Flight training pt 1

**First Flight**

**Part II of the Raptor Chronicles**

The abandoned airstrip that Starscream had made his temporary base at was situated on top of a plateau within the Colorado Plateau region. The unkempt, heavily potholed, main takeoff runway faced west – a straight away, 2300 meter run – which ended at the edge of a 1,000 foot drop-off. The cold, December winds blew in at a blusterous 20-30mph – blowing in an East-Southeast direction.

Starscream led his slave out of the Hangar. At first, she thought she would freeze to death, being 'naked' in the extremely low temps. Then, she swiftly realized, that she didn't feel that painful freezing skin sensation – because she no longer had skin! God, this is going to be hard to get used to! No clothes AND no skin! She looked apprehensible at the runway – not knowing what her Master was going to demand.

"Transform and follow me slave!" he shouted, as he transformed into an F-15 and swiftly taxied down the runway, taking off in an impressive roar of jet engines. He was 5 miles away before he realized that she wasn't behind him. Cussing in disgust, he banked sharply and circled back to the old airstrip. There's the idiot standing there like a total imbecile! He thought with disgust. He didn't bother lowering his landing gear, just flew straight at her, transforming just at the last minute, enjoying the look of shock on her face as he slid toward her with sparks flying from under his thrusters. He slammed her to the ground in disgust. "Why in the slogger's name didn't you follow me! I ordered you to!" he yelled in her face.

She looked up at him sheepishly. The bastard never told me how to transform, much less FLY!! She griped silently. Then she slowly got up into her standard submissive posture. "Master, I don't know HOW to transform! Nor how to fly!.. Please, I'm sorry!"

He kicked her again in frustration.

"OK, you imbecile! To transform you just think about how it feels to be in jet mode – then you do it!" he shrieked in disgust.

She thought about it. Well_, I've never been a jet. Never thought about what it might feel like.. Crap! So what am I supposed to think of? _She looked up at him, knowing that if she didn't do something – then it was just going to be another foot to her head. Then she REALLY looked at him, noticed the way he was put together. She just hoped that she was put together the same way. So she imagined that her belly was in front of her head, her head crammed near the base of her back, her legs tucked up under and her arms pinched tightly to her sides.

Wa-la! She transformed into an F-22 and landed solidly on the pavement on her belly.

"You dumb slogger! You've got to put your landing gear down, or you'll damage your fuselage!" Starscream wailed in disgust. "Now Transform back to Robot mode, and retransform into Jet – with your slaggin' landing gear down!"

_Crap!_ She thought about being back in somewhat 'human' form – Bam! She transformed into Robot mode. Then she concentrated again. _Where does his landing gear apparently come out? Oh, OK, now how should that feel?_ She imagined again – and Wa-la – she was in jet mode – with the appropriate tires on the ground.

"I guess you're too dense for me to expect you to be able to handle flying yet." Starscream grumbled. "And those F-22's are too hard to come by for me to let you just wreck yourself unnecessarily. So why don't you just practice taxiing around this runway and play with your engines." He then stalked off back into the hangar.

**Ground Practice..**

For several hours, she practiced taxiing around the runway. It's not as easy as it looks when you're 62 feet long, almost 45 feet wide, 16+ feet tall, balancing on three rather small points – and have 20-30 mph winds buffeting you!

She stayed a decent distance from the cliff's edge, and managed not to hit her wingtips on any of the old buildings. Then she began to realize that parts of her jet mode could move! So she began wiggling her wings up and down, along with the stabilators (though she thought of them more like those rear wings on moths!), wing flaps, stabilizers and most interestingly – 4 different bays! There were two on her belly and one on each of her sides, below her wings. Now this was getting interesting! She had no idea what these openings were for – that wasn't obvious like the cockpit – and that was fun to open and shut as well. She figured because her wings would lift straight up from her sides, which made her much narrower, but much taller – maybe this jet was Navy? After all, she'd seen something like that on Top Gun.

After she'd spent time playing around and familiarizing herself with her new 'self' – she began playing with her plasma engines. Almost felt like a sprinter tensing up against the plates and thrusting off at the gun! Those 'Starscream modified' Pratt & Whittney F119 engines were so powerful; they'd start to lift her off the ground after just a few meters!

_Wow, that's kind've scary! But Starscream's gonna expect me to actually fly soon, so I'd better practice just a few feet off at a time!_ She recalled some of the things about jets that she had seen on the Science Channel Shows, Something about air lift vs drag came to mind. She recalled her old Physics teacher – who was a pilot – and all the stories involving flying and physics. _OK, he mentioned that it was easier to get 'lift' when going into the wind – that's what aircraft carriers do. So if I go INTO the wind .._ Her tires came off the ground quickly, after a few meters, she slowed her thrust and set her tires back down. Cool…

For another hour, she practiced coming up off the runway, then back down, then turned around and tried it with a tailwind behind. Doing it that way caused it to take twice as long for her tires to come off the pavement. So she practiced, and practiced, facing the wind and with the wind.

**VTOL**

Starscream wandered outside the hangar to see what his idiot slave was doing. To his satisfaction, he noticed she was doing 20-30' high bounces down the runway. _At least the idiot doesn't appear to have damaged anything! These humans think they're so smart – yet they can't even fly when given the body too! Not like transformers made on Cybertron – we're fully functional from the start! _he thought smugly to himself, assured of his superiority over the mentally inferior race.

"Slave! Come here!" he radioed to her.

She heard a voice in her head_. What the hell is that?_ she thought exasperatedly. 'I'm your master you idiot! On your damn radio!' She was confused. _My WHAT?!_

'Your radio you slogger! Are you too stupid to understand what the hell a radio is?' His voice in her head stung with sarcasm and disgust.

'Well, shit, humans don't have radios in their heads!'

'You're not a human now, and you'd better start showing me more respect and obedience slave – or do you need another lesson?'

'I'm sorry, um, Master. I'm just not used to all this. Please give me some time – I'll do better.' _So how do you keep your thoughts to yourself_? she mused, as she taxied to him.

'To get you USED to it– we'll only converse on the radio frequencies for a while. Do you understand nitwit?'

'Yes, sir!

'Ok, now go out there and when you bounce up, I want you to transform and land back down on your thrusters!'

She gulped 'Ok, sir!'

He grinned as she taxied off, '_I'll give it to the humans though – they don't gripe and moan about work like Decepticons do!' _Then he watched as she tried to obey his orders, ending up spin wheeling head over heals down the runway. 'You IDIOT! You're supposed to lean back and slide on your thrusters when you hit the ground!'

'Sorry, sir. I'll do better next try!' So she transformed again, faced the wind, and let her engines lift her lightly off the tarmac. Then she thought about water skiing, and how she used to balance so she wouldn't bite those waves. Then she transformed, and as she came down she leaned backwards and crouched. This time she managed to cover a few yards in an upright position before biting the hard asphalt. She jumped up quickly, before Starscream could start rampaging at her again. Transformed, and did it again.

45 minutes later, she finally got it right! Deep inside, Starscream had to grudgingly give it to the human – she had persistence!

'Slave, come here!' he commanded in her head. She was determined to make a good impression, so she bounced up towards him, transformed, and slid to a perfect stop right in front of him. He patted her bowed head approvingly. 'Maybe you're not as big of an idiot as I first took you for,' he radioed.

"Thank you, sir" she replied, and then got backhanded to the ground. 'I told you that we would only communicate via radio you idiot!' he shrieked in her mind.

**Time to Fly..**

'It's time to fly, slave. Follow me – and do it this time!' he ordered. Then transforming, he taxied to the farthest point on the runway, and began to rev his engines for takeoff. 'Warm up your engine, build thrust, THEN let off your brakes!' he barked. He released his brakes and zoomed down the runway, lifting off with plenty of tarmac to spare.

_He makes it look so easy_…she thought, as she turned at the farthest point, and began to rev her engines.

As she built thrust and released her brakes – Starscream realized that he forgot to tell her something. But it was too late! She tore down the runway, building up speed twice as fast as he had, her tires lifted off the ground and she was off! The cliff swiftly falling away behind her as the wind pushed up under her metal wings, lifting her into its realm.

_Sloggers she's fast!_ He thought as he activated full afterburners to catch up to her. _I forgot that that fighter model can go twice as fast as me! At least the idiot doesn't know to pull up her landing gear!_

**Fly as an Angel..**

She was off the ground! She felt weightless as the air pushed up against the bottoms of her wings. It enticed her, drew her in. She wanted to go higher, go faster, go forever! _This must be what it's like to be an angel!_ she thought. Then she pretended she was in a pool, and just slight shifts of weight would cause you to turn or roll. It was so FUN!! Dreamily, she did a 180 degree roll_. Wow, the ground looks so cool upside down!_

A mountain loomed before her; she began to debate if she should go over it, or have fun and go around it. Then she realized she didn't have the time to ponder! She was upon it! _C-R-A-P!!_ She dropped her tail, almost stalling in a mid-air vertical, then mustered all of her thrust and powered straight up. BOOM! A sonic blast rumbled through the mountains as she broke the sound barrier. Before she realized what was happening, she was topping 60,000 feet and still going straight up.

As the Earth fell away, she imagined that she was an astronaut – being blasted straight to the moon from Kennedy. _But I'm no spaceship! What'll happen when I run out of atmosphere?_ The thought was quite amusing, would she tumble straight down? Would she just keep going?

She was debating this query when, 'You slaggin' idiot! Pull UP your landing gear, level off, descend to 30,000, and slow down to cruise! NOW!' Starscream's sharp voice screamed in her mind.

_Oh, crap…_

_------_

**Flight Training**

**Part III – Raptor Chronicles**

"_Now just think about what's around you_," Starscream told her, _"Let your meta get more sensitive, spread out, accepting all images, no matter what they are."_

He was teaching her to use her instruments, and God were there a lot of them! Air to Ground radar, scanning radio, radar detection, satellite link up and GPS. _Shit! How am I supposed to keep them all straight? And keep my mind on where I'm going as well?_ Her human soul was reeling at the sheer multitude of new forms of data information flowing in to be sorted out. _Multitasking is NOTHING compared to this crap!_ She sighed to herself. The bastard kept telling her that it would become second nature, if she just got used to it, but she swore she was getting a headache!

'_We don't get headaches you sloggin' fool – unless we get an artillery round upside the helm!' _Scream grumbled on the radio '_and if you don't start concentrating, I'm going to show you how that feels!'_

She wondered how long it would be until she figured out how to differentiate between THINKING and RADIO transmission. With a sigh, she performed a sharp bank to port and fell in behind her master.

They flew without a break for days on end. The winds caressed them as they soared over oceans, mountains and plains; through good weather and bad, at all altitudes. They performed rollbacks, stalls, verticals and steep banks. Periodically, Scream would fall behind her, and threaten her with laser fire. He made sure not to damage her, but his 'target practice' still stung when his aim was on the mark, which was what usually happened. He would laugh hysterically when she shrieked with pain at the mild burns he caused, and then he'd just tell her to fly BETTER if she didn't want to get hit again.

She quickly learned to duck and dodge, use her afterburners and stall, anything to cause him to miss her in his gleeful 'target practice'. He was right; as she flew she began to utilize her massive sensor data as just second nature to her conscious thought processes. She no longer wondered where the data came from – it was just there – at her disposal. Her processor streamlined its functions, began to run swifter, more decisively, more specific as to which data input her primary processor needed – and which just needed to go to her secondaries.

Her human senses of touch, hearing, sight, taste and smell – expanded into new realms unknown to humans. She could 'taste' the fumes of other jet's contrails – and know what type of jet and when it had flown through. She could 'hear' multiple radio frequencies at the same time, and immediately differentiate between those of importance and those of none. She could 'smell' cities, factories, and nuclear facilities from five hundred miles away! Radar and infrared waves became part of her expanded field of vision. And her 'sight' – she found that even an Eagle didn't have her focusing power! She could focus on a single barnyard chick from an altitude of 60,000 feet!

The sensation of 'touch' was also heightened in novel ways to the human soul. Ground Radar scans caused a tingling sensation as it passed, and from that sensation, she could track the radar to its source point. But, Scream had been smart in his choice of Jets to steel – for the F-22 simply absorbs and scatters radar – remaining unseen to distant observers.

**Low Fuel..**

She began to feel sensations that she thought she'd never feel again! The first pangs of hunger caused her interest, and then she began to feel a slight weariness begin to grow. Unsure of how Scream would react, she kept quite for a long while, but these sensations grew to the point of serious distraction. _'Why aren't you paying attention you IDIOT? I told you to bank port!' _Laser cannon blasts strafed her side in punishment.

'_I'm sorry Sir, I just can't focus anymore!' _she radioed back.

'_Why the sloggers not? You better tell me now, or we're going to have some more target practice today!'_ Scream threatened.

'_Well, this will sound strange Master…' _

'_What? Out with it!' _More laser strafed by her tail.

'_Well, I'm famished sir. I'm so hungry it's beginning to make me feel faint.'_

'_Vector Sigma…' _he grumbled in her meta, '_Why didn't you tell me you were running low on fuel?'_

'_I didn't know that this is what it feels like to run low.'_

He sputtered with disgust, _'Why of all the stupid, idiotic, numbskull …'_ The rest of his sweet names for her were lost in static. _'Sloggers, you're fuselage is too valuable to lose to a stupid, nitwit who crashes because she ran out of fuel! Did you just THINK you ran on air or something?' _He banked sharply. _'Shutup! Don't answer that, you'll just piss me off with your stupidity! Follow me, and prepare to land.. Preferably WITH your landing gear down!'_

They landed under the cover of darkness, in a desert valley near some major oil fields. She was quite happy with her landing, though Scream never seemed totally pleased with anything she did! _Akkk, he's worse than the worst human boss I've ever HAD to deal with! Why'd God stick me with this bastard?_ She sighed; _maybe God's got a sense of humor?_ When she transformed and tried to stand up, she realized that her weakness was much more pronounced than she had realized.

'_You slaggin' imbecile!' _Scream grumbled in disgust, _'You've got to be the dumbest slogging transformer ever! To let yourself get this low in energy and not even realize it! Akkkk!'_

She struggled to walk after him – but he turned and kicked her roughly to the ground. _'You're completely useless in your current state! Just sit here and don't let anyone see you! You idiot!' _she could hear him still ranting over their radio frequency as he stalked off to procure some fuel.

_Guess I'll never live this one down……_

_--_

_Please review.._


	3. the Naming

**The Naming**

**Part IV – Raptor Chronicles**

The stars look so beautiful and clear out here. She thought as she lay on her back in the silent desert. She decided it would be fun to see how far her focus could take her. The star she chose seemed to get closer, until it filled her optics with its brightness. Then it abruptly began to dim. Her automatic calculations logged it as a lessening of 1. Then she found herself calculating just how much mass the planet that was transversing it must be. With a shock, she shook her head. I've just discovered a planet that humans haven't found yet! Without even a damned telescope! God, would my 'ol Astronomy Professor love this body! She found herself reminiscing about her college days, and theorizing what each professor would think of her current predicament.

'_Get up! You slaggin' idiotic excuse for a transformer!_' Scream growled over the frequency.

Granted he's the one who built this sorry excuse for a transformer! She chuckled to herself. Sometimes, keeping a sense of humor is the only way to handle an asswipe for a boss! _'Yes, sir; Where do you want me?'_ she exclaimed as she slowly rose; better to continue to act like an obedient slave – since that's what he likes!

'_100 meters, 20 degrees west,_' his voice was sharp_. 'Do you think your slaggin' aft can even make it that far?' _if sarcasm could drip from a radio receiver, she'd be covered right now!

Slowly she made her way through the packed sand to his location. He was sitting against an old tractor trailer, sipping some strange glowing concoction. She sat down, rather heavily, about an arm's length away. "Here," he said, his voice breaking the desert silence. He handed her a cube filled with the same strange brew that he was sipping.

She peered at it rather suspiciously. She figured she'd be drinking straight jet fuel or something – not some glowing, rather strange looking substance. "Its energon, that's what we Transformers live on. So you might as well drink up and enjoy!" he snickered, almost lightheartedly.

Curling her nose slightly, she tentatively sipped the energon. It burned going down, like the finest grade of Russian Vodka – problem was; she had never been much of a straight booze drinker. So she sputtered and coughed as it burned. Scream looked at her incredulously. Then he proceeded to start laughing. His wails of laughter became even more intense as she grudgingly drank some more and tried to control her initial reaction. Soon, he was on his back, laughing at her and guzzling down even more energon.

She drank slowly, enjoying the warm feeling beginning to radiate from her fuel system into the rest of her systems. It was very reminiscent of the sensations she used to experience as a human, when she enjoyed the occasional strong drink. Then she began to understand Scream's almost drunken hysterics – My God, these mechs can actually get DRUNK! She continued to drink her quantity very slowly, now even more wary of rapid consumption.

After he'd finally quit his hysterical laughter, Scream looked up at her with a quizzical expression on his face. "You know, you're actually turning out to be a decent Decepticon.." he stated, in a somewhat slurred voice and gave her a drunken smile.

She figured she might as well be nice to him. "Thanks, master".

"You know what?" he asked as he tried, without much success, to sit up.

"What? Master."

He smiled haphazardly at her. "I've been pretty slaggin' hard on you. Most Decepticons couldn't have handled it – but you did – mostly. In your pathetic idiotic manner!"

"My creator did a good job." yep, might as well brown nose a little.

He laughed again, and slapped his hand against her thigh. "Yep, damn good creator you had!" he bragged. Then in drunken seriousness, he pulled himself towards her. "But you know what? I think I like to be called 'Commander' more so than 'Master' – yep, 'Commander' has such a nice military ring to it…"

"Um, yes ..Commander?" she said haltingly, wondering if he was just messing with her. Then she took another slow sip of her energon.

He flipped onto his back with his head in her lap, and peered up at her. "I thought so, 'Commander' sounds wonderful. But there's one more thing I want to change."

"Um, what? Commander?" she was getting the feeling of the sober driver that's stuck with the geeky guy that none of the other girls wanted. But, she knew better than to insult him, another time maybe…

"You need a name. Now don't you?" he half-closed his crimson optics and burped. "So what's your name?"

Shit, she hadn't thought of that! And she sure as hell wasn't going to use her old human name! Didn't want anyone knowing who her family was! "Well sir, Umm, What do the humans call the F-22?"

"He, he, why do you want to know?" he slurred.

"The human military usually give their weaponry some killer names, figured it just might be a good one.."

He opened his optics a touch, and looked up at her, "Interesting line of reasoning, they call it the 'Raptor', though I don't know what that refers too"

"The raptors are a genus of top level predatorial avians" she mentioned off-handedly. And then she realized that she may have mistakenly shown him her intelligence. Which she didn't really want him to know. Her face plate heated up in apprehension. It was better to be thought of as 'stupid' than 'smart' around a hypercontrolling man – made them trust you easier.

"Top Predators, huh? And fliers too? Seems to be a suitable name for a future Decepticon warrior…" He closed his optics, and began running defragmentation programs – Transformer's version of sleep.

She leaned back against the old Tractor trailer, draping a hand over the Seeker slumbering across her thighs. Looking up at the clear night sky, she made a silent salute to the unnamed planet she had found. "Raptor.." she said, enjoying the way it seemed to roll off her lip components. Yes, a very suitable name indeed!

--

**Weaponry**

**Part V – Raptor Chronicles**

The great orange ball of fire began to peak over the edge of the horizon; warming the cold and parched desert landscape. Brilliant scarlet optics were its only observer. They understood and appreciated the stark beauty of the barren landscape, as the landscape switched from the odd colors in the infrared field, to the full spectrum of the visual field.

The two Seekers basked in that early dawn light. The low rays flitting brightly over the shiny finish of the red and white Seeker, who lay in apparent sleep, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. But, as the light waves fleeted over the other jet; her dull gray and green mottled skin merely absorbed its warm rays. She stretched her legs slightly, not really bothered by the weight of the other, who lay with his head and torso over her thighs.

The contrast between the two was striking, both physically and in personality: Male and Female, Bright and Dull, Boisterous and Reserved, Two opposites thrown together in an odd twist of fate.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed!" Starscream mumbled as he completed defragmentation processes. His words shattered Raptor's peaceful enjoyment of the desert and its silence.

"Why are you impressed? Sir" she asked; her sing-song female voice more fitting in the desert peace.

He sat up, and peered at her. "Some would've taken advantage of the situation, either by leaving – or by exterminating their Commander!"

"Well, you've taught me to fly – but haven't taught me to fight – yet, sir" she quietly replied.

He cackled in his high-pitched laughter. "You were wasted as a mere flesh creature! You embody the soul of a true Decepticon!" He slapped her intake. "Now it's time to learn to fight!"

They transformed and flew low in the dry desert winds. Starscream was searching for something, and mumbled to himself as he went. They silently approached the edge of a military installation. Then he stopped them behind a high sand dune.

"If you want weapons, you've got to get them yourself!" he told her.

She looked warily at the military base. She knew from her human past, that these places were very well protected. Only an idiot would think to just walk right in and take what they want. "So what's the plan?"

He grinned, "Good, a thinking warrior!" He then turned to her and tapped one of her chest panels. "Let me open this, I gave my creation some rather interesting skills. I just have to activate them."

She allowed him to open those access panels, though gritted her jaw in discomfort at the thought of his deft fingers within her chassis. It was an unsettling experience that the human soul knew she'd have to get used to.

He fiddled around for a few astrominutes, opened several other panels, and then slammed them shut one by one. A rather smug look crossed his face plate as he slapped her intake lightly. "You are indeed, one of my greatest creations! I've given you more abilities than all of the Combaticons put together! You should thank me!"

Raptor looked into his red optics, unsure of how he wanted her to react to his gloating. She forced herself to show him a slow, big smile of supposed gratitude.

"Ahh, yes! You've heard of the great Combaticon squadron! What an impressive force they can be – when they're actually led by a GOOD leader! If they had only had the obedience and perseverance that you have – they'd be unbeatable!" Starscream gloated.

Silently, she waited for him to quit gloating and actually tell her what these 'great abilities' actually were..

"You are truly, the ultimate Stealth weapon, my dear.." he continued, "you've got the chips for warping, transparency to light waves, and holographic projection"

"Ok, what does that mean that I can do? Sir."

He giggled, "You can instantaneously warp from physical point to physical point. Skywarp USED to be able to do this – but Unicron didn't think that was important – a pity, since now you can use that skill! You can also effectively 'disappear' and turn apparently 'invisible' – by modifying the way light waves are both reflected and travel through you. A little skill I copied from an annoying Autobot. I can't wait to see Prime's face when you show up in thin air!" His wings rocked in silent laughter at the thought of her putting a well-aimed shell in the Autobot leader's back. "And finally, you can create holographic projections, in order to confuse your enemies. A little chip I swiped from the corpse of Hound!" Yes, another Irony – former Autobot skills, to be used against them!

These facts of her new abilities began to sink in. Although, she was not imagining utilizing them in quite the same situations as Scream was. She was thinking about how convenient they'd be against the likes of the particular Autobots she'd like to punish. "So.. do I just imagine how using these chips would feel – and then it happens? Sir," she asked Scream, her excitement showing through her low voice.

"Pretty much, but you've got to keep concentrating on them – or they will shut off when you're in the middle of something and need them." His smirk widened at her enthusiasm. "I've also turned on your primary and secondary weapons systems." He ran his fingers along the laser cannons hidden inside her armored fuselage on her upper arms.

She tried to quite the shudder of repulsion she felt at his touch. "Your primary systems are standard laser cannons. Which have a range of 1 mile, capable of burning a hole through 5" of steel – if aimed right. But the power drains straight from your primarily fuel cells, so you've got to learn how to regulate the drain."

He moved his digits and ran them lightly down her sides, right below her wings. A smirk appeared as he enjoyed her discomfort with his familiar touch. "You also have secondary weapons systems, though you have no munitions in them right now. You've got weapons bays beneath each wing" He tapped his fingers almost sensually on the doors of her bays; which further added to her discomfort.

He then lightly ran his digits to her belly region; thoroughly enjoying her quite shuddering reaction to his touch. "You also have weapon bays on you jet form belly. All of these bays can be filled with various types of armament. And depending on which missiles you obtain, your overall accuracy, deadliness and weapon range can be increased far beyond your comprehension!"

"So in other words, I'm the ultimate killing machine? Sir," she stuttered, still trying to mask the discomfort that he was so obviously enjoying.

"Yes, 'The Ultimate killing Machine' is such a suitable phrase for what you are!"

He snickered connivingly, "And I gave you one more item of interest. Strong force shields – I improved the pathetic design that the Stunticons have! You should be able to handle at least one direct hit from Galvatron himself – before your shields fail!" He fantasized about Galvatron's fearful expression when his cannons couldn't touch Scream's creation. A grin of smug self-satisfaction crossed his face plate as he looked at his creation. Blatantly, he admired his own work; so beautifully put together for combat, so potentially efficient for killing; as she scanned the military base in deep thought. She's not as dumb as she pretends to be. He thought to himself. Perhaps I should be more careful to keep her loyalty.

"We'll study this base for a while, then we'll move in and get the munitions you need," he told her, she nodded in agreement.

_Soon, I'll be ready. _She thought in silent excitement. _Soon I'll begin to avenge my family!_

_----_

_You know what to do… Please review… It helps us improve!_


	4. Stealth

**Stealth**

**Part VI – Raptor chronicles**

As they studied the military base, Scream's annoying high-pitched voice continually assailed her over their shared frequency. She listened to his continual boasts, and picked out the information about Transformer personnel, tactics, weaponry and missile types and specs – for that was the only information that she deemed of any future use. This information, she filed away in one of her secondary processors.

Scream liked to watch as she 'cloaked' herself in invisibility – and wander through the base unseen. _Yes, 'cloaked' like a Romulan Bird of Prey on Star Trek. _She snickered to herself. Imagining how intrigued it's creators would've been to have met her in this form. She heard Scream preening himself as to his ultimate craftiness in building one such as her. _Yes, she'd do what he asked – for now. _

As she wandered, she noticed the insignia for the American Army Brigade stationed at this Desert base – the 101st Airborne. Fond memories of days driving up to their base in Clarksville, in her human quest for Kentucky Lottery tickets, came flooding back to her mind. _Yes, these are other Mother's sons and daughters. _She considered this fact critically. _It would be an even greater feat of stealth ability, to obtain what I need – without injuring a single soldier.. Now wouldn't it?_ This decision made her feel much better about what she was planning to do – and made her feel far superior to the Cybertronian Transformers – who didn't seem to consider these things much. She'd keep quite about her decision to Scream, as long as she was successful in the missions he gave her, he wouldn't care how she did them.

As the sweltering afternoon sun baked the base, she watched which munitions buildings had what she wanted – with the fewest humans within. Her continual frequency scans picked up a weather bulletin of interest. _Hmmm, apparently a large sandstorm is brewing and heading this way. _She radioed this tidbit to Scream.

'_You may be as blind as the humans in those conditions!' _he warned over the encrypted radio frequency they shared. _'And it will be hard for you to fly in it as well.'_

She still felt it was the best situation to do what she needed to do. So she persisted.

'_No, it won't hurt us. But you'll probably lose some paint, and be cleaning sand out of your struts for days to come!'_ Scream growled in her meta, but relented. Since he could just move away from both storm and base, and it was only Raptor taking any risk!

Raptor watched the soldiers, who were running around like ants, trying to batten down the hatches and equipment – she chuckled. _If they only realized that a Decepticon was standing right here, bidding her time! _Jets and choppers landed, and were swiftly hauled into strong hangars. The storm breached the horizon. Its plumes of swirling brown dust, flowed angrily out across the desert. Raptor took a GPS image of the entire base, calculated all of it into a measured grid system, locking in her position on her mental map, then decided on 3 different courses of action – depended on what happened at each of her 'shopping stops'.

**Under Cover of the Storm**

The storm hit with a fury that took her by a little bit of surprise. Visibility quickly went down to zero – so Raptor gauged all of her actions within her little mental video game. She reached the first munitions depot that she had chosen. After activating her radio jamming equipment, she teleported within, much to the complete shock of the soldiers within! They didn't dare shoot at her, since ricochets could easily cause the stored munitions to blow.

"Gentlemen, if you would simply drop your weapons, no one will get hurt!" she growled at them. They tried their radios to no avail. She grabbed six AIM-120C Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missiles (AMRAAM)., and stuffed them into her belly bays.

A grin spread over her face as she teleported into the next munitions depot that she had previously scoped out. Here, the same thing happened, startled troops, threatened into submission with just words. _Humans are rather worried about their mortality.. _She observed. At one time she was also the same wasn't she? But now… Now she didn't care if she lived or died – for she was already dead! She grabbed four advanced Aim-9x's Sidewinder Heat-seekers, and stuffed 2 in each of her side bays. She also grabbed 1,000 rounds for an M61A2 cannon.

She teleported to the final stop in her shopping trip, again, troops cowered by the walls with just verbal threats. This time, she needed the internal M61A2 cannon. She was in the Maintenance hangar, where she had spotted a newly shipped in F-22, which was undergoing pre-servicing. She went to its right wing root, ripped open the panel which concealed the gun, and proceeded to disconnect it and remove it – in a swift, smooth motion.

At this point, it was merely 2 minutes into her mission. The jammed radio signals and sandstorm had confused base security immensely. But she could hear them at the Munitions depots across the runways. Muffled shouts were headed toward the Maintenance hangar. _Someone must've recognized my jet-type, and realized that I'd probably target this one. _She grinned, _Yep, they're smart – but not quick enough to catch me!_ with that final thought - she teleported out of the hangar. To the farthest range that this ability gave her… As she appeared, 2.5 miles away from the edge of the base, the sand assailed her senses.

She quickly looked to her internal map data, calculated her position, calculated wind pattern and speed. Then she turned away from the base, directly into the face of the wind – and calmly walked in a straight line. After 30 minutes and 4 miles, she appeared on the back side of the storm, dust swirling around her dull façade. A smile of happiness and satisfaction crossed her face. _Not one soldier injured and only one jet mildly damaged! And I have EVERY item that Scream asked me to get! _

"Well, well.. I see my student completed her first mission.. Impressive" Starscream coo-ed approvingly as he landed lightly next to her. "Indeed, you might become a very valuable asset to have!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just doing my job, sir_" _she replied cryptically.

They took off in a roar of afterburners, and climber high above the yellow storm. Sunlight gleamed off of the red Seeker as he proudly flew formation with his quite, dull gray/green creation.

**Autobot Investigation**

Several hours after the Sand storm had blown through, base personnel were still busy recording all that had been stolen, and retracing the Decepticon's moves. An Autobot shuttle landed on Runway #3 – taxiing in slowly, and met by the base commander.

"Thanks for coming so quickly!" the Commander exclaimed as the four member investigation team debarked.

"No problem!" Rodimus answered, "When Optimus heard that it was Decepticon activity, he sent his best team over here to investigate!"

Ultra Magnus, Springer and Perceptor split up – leaving Rodimus to get the Commander's official preliminary report. After several hours of investigation and interviewing witnesses, they got together to discuss this incident.

"Apparently, this Decepticon is the F-22 Raptor that was stolen from the American Marines a few months ago.." Perceptor exclaimed. "What's truly intriguing is that this rather new Decepticon seemed to be acting alone! Most troubling.."

"Ya, and that 'New Decepticon' also seems to have 'ol Skywarp's abilities – and knew exactly where to go and what they wanted! Only took 'em a couple of minutes total!" Springer added, shaking his head.

Perceptor nodded his head in dismay, "It appears the Decepticon not only had Teleportation ability, but possibly could cloak like Mirage as well. I heard a couple of soldiers' mention that they had tripped over nothing earlier in the day. "

The chopper groaned; "With that talent, the Con could've been scoping out the base all morning, just waitin' for the right opportunity!"

"But interestingly, the witnesses all agree that not only did this Decepticon have a definite female voice – but that the Seeker never bothered to gloat nor terrorize them – just got them into a corner, grabbed the goods and disappeared." Ultra Magnus noted.

Perceptor's optics got big in disbelief. "They said it had a FEMALE voice?"

"Yep, and she still had all the Marine insignia's on her Chassis – they didn't even try to hide what they used to build her outt've." Ultra Magnus answered, his optics narrowed in disgust.

"But, Decepticons aren't really known for building femmes.." Rodimus inserted

"Well, maybe they aren't, but they sure as hell built a good one for sneaking in and stealing munitions!" Springer stated sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the shuttle.

"And if she's this talented, being fairly new, and in the extreme weather conditions that she used to cover her mission…" Perceptor stammered in shock at the whole idea of it all.

"-we're in a slaggin' mess, now that she'd armed to her teeth and getting some experience under her belt!" Springer finished for Perceptor in his usual flare.

"But I wonder why she didn't act like a normal 'con?" Rodimus mused, "I've never seen one so focused and organized. And she didn't even waste any ammo by blowing up a few buildings for the fun of it!"

"We'd better hope that this doesn't become a trend among them," the green Flyer nodded in thought.

"- or we're in for a sloggin' heap of trouble!" Ultra Magnus agreed.

**Decepticon Interest**

As the flurry of reports concerning this recent Decepticon incident hit the news media, a big, blue Decepticon quietly listened in on the reports. Galvatron will be very interested in this development on Earth! He thought, and decided to mention this news to Cyclonus, for further investigation.

"There's been a what?" Cyclonus asked him.

"A Decepticon attack on an Earth Military base, with advanced munitions being the target. It was successful, the Autobots are now furious at their failure to anticipate the attack," Soundwave reported.

"But no attack was ordered, and all Decepticons are accounted for! This can't be!" the large purple elite Commander exclaimed.

Soundwave continued with his report "Decepticon involved is identified to be a possible femme in an F-22 Raptor Air Frame, Abilities confirmed: Teleportation, radio jamming, invisibility to radar.. Possible ability of 'Cloaking' as well"

"A FEMME!? We have no females!" the horned 'Con said with conviction. "They must have their story confused…"

Scourge laughed, "If the story IS true – I'd sure hate to be the one to inform Galvatron that a FEMME is able to get past Earth's defenses so easily!"

"We must find this Decepticon, and bring him into our fold!" Cyclonus decided.

"Especially, since SHE's got your old tricks under her sleeve!" the bearded Sweeps snickered. "Hate to see Cyclonus out done by a femme…"

"Since you're so interested in her," Cyclonus glared menacingly at the Sweep; "then have fun finding her!"

"What??"

"That's an order!" He slapped a hand on the Sweeps broad shoulders, and leaned until his face was mere inches from his comrade. "And I'd better not find out that you had TOO MUCH fun finding her either! Do you understand?"

The Sweep backed away, "Yes, yes"

It's so much fun to watch those two Seekers get into it! Soundwave thought, as he dispassionately watched their exchange. And over a femme that neither of them would even want!

-----

**Lessons**

**Part VI – Raptor Chronicles**

At first, Scream and Raptor were completely oblivious to the massive intergalactic interest that the mission had generated. The two of them flew over the pacific, ending up on a small, unpopulated island. Scream decided that it was a great place for combat training, and Raptor just went along with his ideas. Though now it was more fun – since she could shoot back at HIM!

They played only with their laser cannons set on low. The missiles and ammo was too valuable to waste on mere practice, and with their LCs set on low – there wasn't a major drag on power supplies.

'_Pretty good, but not good enough!' _Scream cackled in her head, as he darted around a rocky outcrop, avoiding her fire. He Transformed in the blink of an optic shutter – coming at her with strafe fire.

'_You sneaky bastard!' _she responded without thinking. Leaping sideways, she dove for cover as she fired back at his aerial assault.

He laughed, _this was more fun then I've had in a million cycles! _He thought as he continued his creation's training. To be truthful, she was coming along much faster than he had ever hoped. _And the sloggin' femme can think pretty fast!_

Suddenly, she appeared right over him. Transformed, and straddled his jet form – causing him to go out of control, with the rapid change in weight and aerodynamics. He fell toward the ocean – transforming right before they both hit.

They both came to the surface at the same time. "How DARE you land on me!"he yelled at her, although he WAS proud of her abilities, he still never liked to lose in anything.

"That matches your sneaky move with the strafe! Commander_!" _she replied, with more lightheartedness than he had ever seen her exhibit.

He'd never met a Decepticon that acted like training was pure fun! _Maybe, if they had quit slaggin' whining so much – they'd all have learned as quickly as this one.. _He considered. _Then the Autobots would've already been a memory!_ He debated on punishing her for calling him a bastard back there, but she was getting skilled enough that she was approaching him in ability, so he reconsidered how he should go about keeping control of her. A thought struck him, something he'd never considered even trying with a female – since males were so much more interesting. _Well, it has been a while since Octane.._ He mused over this idea.

As they strode out of the surf, he noticed that Raptor was still absentmindedly trying to get some sand outt've her hydraulics. _A perfect opportunity to start her next 'lesson' _he grinned.

"Didn't believe me when I TOLD you that you'd never get all the sand out after that storm_," _he snorted sarcastically.

She looked back at him, kind've sheepishly, since she'd been TRYING not to let him notice. _"_I'm fine, it's slowly working its way out of everything."She dipped back in the surf, trying to get the water to remove the sharp grains.

He sighed with great exaggeration, "Sloggers! You'll never get it out like that! All you'll do is let the salt water begin to corrode you out!" With that, he grabbed her arm and dragged her up the rocky beach. "Now lay on your belly, and I'll get the damned sand outt've your rear terminals!" He wanted her to think he was put upon by her unnecessary choice of using the sandstorm as cover.

By the tone of his voice, Raptor knew it wasn't a good time to argue. Although the feel of his touch seemed to always send waves of repulsion through her air frame. _It was just, well, creepy_; like having one of her 'ol gay friends, suddenly making moves at her. _Just doesn't feel right!_ But he was still, officially, the Commander, so she lay down as ordered.

She heard him pull some wax and cleaner out from his cockpit, and then his fingers lightly touched the exposed hydraulics along the inside edge of her wings. She tensed, but stayed still. As he worked the sand out of each crevice, a warm tingly feeling began to radiate from where his fingertips rubbed. _Just like a backrub, that's all._ She told herself. _Maybe he ain't that bad after all? _

Scream snickered inside. He knew she hated his touch, and the thrill of dominating her washed over him. _Much like when I first did this to Octane.. _he recalled. _She is so naïve – she doesn't realize that I'm stimulating her sensory array. _That thought made him break out in a mischievous smirk.

Done with her back, he lowered his hands to her hips. She tensed again, and he reminded her not to twitch since it was HER actions that had forced him to do this 'maintenance'. He ran his fingers along her terminal sensory array – did he feel her twitch? He continued in his 'maintenance' with renewed interest.

_Damn it! Is he done yet?!? _Raptor did not like the sensations that he was beginning to cause. _It reminded her of –No WAY! _She banished the thought with a start. _But it does seem like – SHIT! _The realization hit her hard. _This is their form of sex! My god that's just sick!_

She considered jumping up and smacking him, but she knew that'd just end in a true fight, and the bastard would just end up hitting her with his null-ray, and doing what he wanted to anyways. Thinking about her options, Raptor wasn't thrilled with any of them, for she still needed the bastard so that she could have her vengeance, and she enjoyed the relaxation which had finally been developing in the rather one-sided relationship. Swallowing the disgust rising up in her throat, she realized it was in her best interest to allow his advances.

Scream was having fun, tracing her terminal sensory array with his fingers. Domination was always exciting to him – almost as fun as being pleasured himself. Feeling her wiggle, he straddled her, setting his knees against her wings, locking her down to the ground. Working his fingers under the seam by her intakes, he snickered at her automatic shudder to the sensation.

Laying his heavier air frame over her, he kept her totally helpless as his hands flew over her sensory grids. Having built her, he knew exactly which ones were the most sensitive to stimulation. He could feel her fighting her reactions, his pleasure with the game increasing as he began to overcome her resistance.

Finally, the stimulation was too great for her processor, and she shuddered violently and overloaded, becoming still as she shutdown completely.

Getting off her prone form, Starscream snickered. The femme may becoming close to his equal in combat, but she was still idiotically naïve concerning the other aspects of being a Seeker.

------

_**Footnote: **__This part of Raptor's story is now 'complete'. The next part of her life saga can be found in __**Raptor Chronicles 2: Bane of the Autobots. **__See how she will use the training and capabilities that Starscream has given her._

_You know what to do… Please review… It helps us improve…_


End file.
